Days to Deal With
by Nekomimi Angel
Summary: What if Ayase will not see Kanou for 3 weeks? And live with Homare all the time? Please Review this!


**Sorry I just encountered many problems in my family...**

**please enjoy this...**

**please review...**

* * *

**tnx 4 reading this...**

**-Ayase's pov-**

_What are they talking about?_

_Every whisper they made, they stare at me._

_Kanou-san looks like he can't stare at Someya-san directly._

_And he wears a worried face while Someya-san looked really happy about it._

Things like this are in my mind. But really I'm quite curious. Though I sense something bad or worse is going to happen.

After the talk, Someya-san suddenly dragged me called one of the Kuba twins.

She smirked and stared at me with some lust in his eyes. Like something related to lust and sex is going to happen.

Without realizing the events, I happen to see Kanou-san looked really mad at him. But I can't help feel really insecure in what they're doing.

And I sense trouble or change going to happen.

**-Someya's pov-**

_This is going to be quite fun. I hope Homare and Ayase-kun can have fun. And this time I'll seek my interest in it, of course,(homosexuality)._

"Sign the paper Ayase-kun, Kuba-san." while smiling so brightly

"No need to read the details. I'll just explain them after you signed in." smirking that Kanou can see clearly.

"Just to do what she tells you..." Kanou avoiding eye contact with Ayase.

Of course they need to do what I told them or they won't know the details. Even though Ayase looked so cute with a curious-looking face, that I want to dress him into something and hug him, but no can do. I need to resist things first.

Kuba can sense something about signing that piece of paper. But he has to follow the orders boss told him. Or else death will face him.

"Now let me explain the details... Kanou will not have Ayase for a whole three weeks... And the other bad things are in that piece of paper.

Things Kanou & Ayase cannot do to each other

kiss or even touch the others lips

have sex with him or just give the other some pleasure

have really long chats

and give things to him (especially sweets) (this rule for Kanou)

***If either of the two broke one of the bad things, it means Someya is the winner of the fight between her and Kanou.

Your rights will be surrendered. And all communications will be limited.

Sign here:_ Kanou Somuku

Sign here:_ Ayase Yukiya

Sign here:_ Kuba Homare

"Remember the rules... And please enjoy yourselves." while smiling weakly.

Good thing I can calm Kanou for a while now. 

While Kuba and Ayase-kun have some time together, I can enjoy myself looking at Kanou in agony, hehe...

I'm sure that Kanou is making of the best of Ayase tonight.

Hope I can borrow Ayase-kun to work for me, while Kanou is not with him.

I'm looking forward to see Ayase-kun either in a maid or school uniform. I'll also bring him with me in my bar. Hehe

**-Homare's pov-**

_Ha?... three weeks with Ayase-san? Are you serious?_

_Of all people out there in the world, why does it have to be Ayase-san?_

_Why did this happen to me?_

_I know I can't do anything but follow boss' orders, or face his wrath. But why me?_

_I can't have much control of my desire, when it comes to Ayase-san._

Things like this keep asking in my mind. And I can't find the answers of the questions.

While I can see boss talking to Ayase-san, Someya-san suddenly walked near me and whispered something in my ear.

"Have fun with Ayase-kun 'kay? You can even kiss or have sex with him." she giggled after saying that.

"Don't worry about Kanou, I got you a permission. "after hearing that I felt a shiver about her smirking.

"Because if he doesn't give me the permission, it means that I'm quite right about the things I said in our talk. " she grinned aiming it at Kanou.

_I knew it, something will happen if I signed that piece of paper._

After boss talked with Ayase-san, he told me

"If you hurt or make Ayase cry about terrible things. I'll end your life pretty early, okay?"

With what I heard, I knew that I can't hurt Ayase-san, physically and emotionally.

My mind was stopped when Ayase approached me.

"uhm... ahh... p-please take g-good care of me..." while blushing slight pink.

As seeing boss seeming jealous, I just nod and wondered what will happen next.

Ayase-san can't help but, fidget when he got close to me.

Someya-san just smirked and whispered something to boss.

_Brother I wish you could take my place right now._

"Sorry I can't and they said it's supposed to be you." getting an early answer, while staring blankly.

I wondered why can he read my mind sometimes.

_Is it because we're twins?_

"Yes, that is also my theory." while glancing at boss and Ayase-san.

– – –

When Kuba and Someya left the room.

Ayase couldn't help but be silent for the moment.

Then Kanou moved and held Ayase's chin.

He knows that he got to do somethingor silence will be fill in the room.

"Mmmm..." noticing that his lover is kissing him. He opened his mouth and let Kanou explore the insides of it.

Without even knowing.

Kanou and Ayase arrived home and talk about things.

"Uhm... Kanou-san... why do I need to live with Kuba-san for a while?" avoiding eye contact.

"Because of the talk I had with that transvestite." while untying his necktie.

"U-uhm... okay then..."

He changed his clothes and went off to bed.

While Ayase cleaned some of the mess left and Kanou's clothes was put in the basket.

"Ahh... g-good night Kanou-san..." while blushing into slight pink...

"Good night, Ayase"

Knowing that it's going to be a long time before he can hug Ayase again.

He kissed Ayase passionately and Ayase did nothing but kiss him back too.

And the night was too short for them, while the time passed so soon.

* * *

**I hope you like it...**

**hehe XP**

**please review this...**

**I'm writing this while listening the song REPLAY...**

**sorry for writing just now...**

**There is no lemon in it but on the next chapter will be full of it! Hehe...**

**~Nekomimi Angel**

**~my other pen name was Lilley-hime**


End file.
